Her Promise
by Akamaru-chan
Summary: hinata are you ok?, He managed to gasp.How funny that he would ask if she was ok. When he lie there, dying, his clothes soaked in his own blood.


Comments keep me writing, I love comments, please comment on my other fan fics blah blah blah...

Look people we've been over this, you comment, I write, a very simple cycle. It wold be nice if you kept up your part of it...geeze is it that hard to type a few words?

Anyway I'm experimenting with a new (and one of my favorite) pairings, enjoy.

She couldn't look at him.

She had tried, really, everything she knew. But it wasn't good enough,

go figure it was never good enough.

Nothing she had ever done was good enough.

She was worthless,

After all, if she couldn't even save him, save the only person that had ever cared about her.

She was pathetic.

"H-h-hinata are you o-ok?" He managed to gasp.

"y-you should n-n-not try to talk k-kiba-kun," she stuttered, still avoiding his eyes. Because if they locked he would know, he always knew, the only one that ever knew her.

How funny that he would ask if she was ok. When he lie there, dying, his clothes soaked in his own blood. How odd that he should ask about her when akamaru lie still on the ground beside him, and they both knew he wasn't just sleeping.

But he had always been like that, always comforting her, always there for her, even when he was at risk.

Tears ran down her cheeks, he had done everything for her, and yet he was there dying. and she couldn't save him.

"Hinata, don't cry. Please, I hate it when you cry...I'll be ok. you'll be fine"

there he goes, caring again. Talking, assuring her even though it caused him pain to speak. Pain, he had taken it for her sake. He was lying there on the ground because he had been trying to save her. And now she couldn't even save him.

_"heh, a little girl. what can you do? look at you, exausted," the mist nin taunted her. and it was true. She was supposed to be the back up, making sure that Kiba and akamaru wern't attacked from behind as they fought 5 other nin. but it was taking so much energy..._

_she stopped using it, just for a little while, she promised herself. just untill after I beat this guy._

_he lunged with a kunai, she ducked._

_"HINATA LOOK OUT!"_

_a mist nin had sent a flying orb of chackra at her, kunais flashed inside of it._

_She screamed, no time to react._

_But for some reason Kiba was faster today leaving his fight to akamaru and lunging, the chakra hit him instead of her._

_Blood spurted, akamaru barked and whined, losing his fight as well. Red liquid rained from the sky, coating her and him._

_"KIBA!" she screamed running to his side._

_The Mist nin smirked and took the scroll that they had been protecting from kiba's pocket. hinata didn't put up a fight. And then they ran off, leaving a dead akamaru, a nearly dead kiba, and a crying hinata._

"I-I'm not going to heal am I?" he asked, observing the tears streaming down her face, his vision blurry from bloodloss.

"n-no k-kiba kun you'll b-b-be fine" she stuttered, lying for his sake. She glanced at his eyes, he didn't believe it. she had always been a terrible lier. Tears streamed down her face more and she trembled, not believing the sight before her.

"calm down Hinata, don't worry. you'll be fine without me" Kiba said, attempting to smile at her, to protect her one last time.

This made her sob harder. just like kiba, so strong, so brave in the face of death. he had always cared about her, loved her, and as more then a sister...

He had even told her so a few weeks ago.

_"H-h-hinata?"_

_"yes kiba-kun"_

_"What would you say if I told you I loved you?"_

_"I-I-I don't know..." her eyes looked worried. but he couldn't stop now._

_"i love you hinata"_

_she didn't respond._

_"hinata? are you ok? you're trembling" kiba said his voice full of concern._

_"I-I kiba. I love you to b-b-but as a brother"_

_"yea thats what I meant hinata" He attempted to smile,"I love you like a sister" _

_"I-I know kiba"_

_but they both knew he had ment somthing more._

"stop, its ok, we're fine" he smiled, the effect lost by him coughing violently, spitting blood.

She couldn't bear it, him there, comforting her when it was he that should be comforted. She couldn't handle it, she had to do somthing.

"I-I love you kiba-kun"

he stared into her eyes, he had always wanted to hear that but...it wasn't real, and he knew it,"you don't have to lie for me hinata"

"I-I-I'm not" her stuttering clearly said she was.

But was she?

After all he had always been there for her, naruto...just a fantasy. kiba was real.

She always could depend on him, he was strong always protecting her. She learned from his strenght.

And in reality kiba and naruto were alot alike.

Only kiba had been there in the darkest hours when she needed him most,

naruto hadn't.

So did she love him?

she didn't know, but her words now made it sound like she did.

"Kiba I'm not lying. I love you" her first ever truthful sounding lie, or was it a lie at all.

"hinata..."Kiba started, still unsure of what he was hearing. Then she kissed him, tasting blood in her mouth. He froze but kissed her back. then suddenly he stopped, his body grew limp.

"Kiba are you ok?" he was breathing heavily, gasping, dying. She started to cry,"kiba..."

"hinata don't cry, please"

"Kiba"she tried to hold back her tears.

"Hinata promise me you won't cry."

"Kiba kun I c--"

he interrupted,"promise"

she looked into his eyes, she loved him, exactly how she wasn't sure, but enough to give him his dying wish.

"I-I won't kiba-kun"

"good"then he collapsed against the tree.

"Kiba..." hinata knew he wasn't unconcious but dead. Surprisingly no tears sprang from her eyes, she had promised him she wouldn't.


End file.
